


Under Your Skin, Over The Moon

by KuraKaw



Series: Capsaicin [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Boots - Freeform, Comeplay, Dom Pepper Potts, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Filth, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Tony Stark, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sub James Rhodes, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKaw/pseuds/KuraKaw
Summary: Rhodey has a long day dealing with Ross. Luckily both of his partners are happy to take care of him.Kinky sex with queer characters. That's all folks.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Capsaicin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Under Your Skin, Over The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how this happened. I accept no blame; I have never done anything wrong in my life. I tried looking for porn for research. It was terrible, and I regret it, and I have been scarred.
> 
> Title from something much less traumatizing: Roses Are Falling by Orville Peck
> 
> Thanks to dee and ducky for checking over my nonsense. No thanks to my cat who is currently attacking my computer.
> 
> Edit: computer is posessed and did the clickies on the wrong language.

As soon as Jim was in the elevator, he yanked off his tie and threw it at the floor, leaning back against the wall. To no one's surprise, Ross was being an asshole again. That didn't mean he wanted to deal with the man though. J.A.R.V.I.S. immediately started moving the elevator up towards the penthouse without a word. He rested his forehead on the cool metal of the elevator. He really ought to retire and become a house husband or something. Dealing directly with Ross for any length of time was enough to drive anyone insane. Exhibit A-F: Bruce Banner.

The elevator dinged open, jarring Jim out of his thoughts. Tony was sitting in Pepper's lap, shirt half undone and wrinkled, lips spit slick and red and smeared with her lipstick. They had both turned towards the elevator, and smiled when they saw him. Tony's brow creased with worry and they climbed off Pepper's lap, coming towards him.

"Hey, platypus. What's wrong?" They murmured. Rhodey buried his face in their shoulder.

Pepper chimed in, "He just had his meeting with Thadeus Ross. I wasn't expecting him back so early though." He grumbled at that, face still buried in Tony's neck.

"Can you repeat that, Rhodey?"

Turning so his face wasn't so smashed into Tony's shirt, he said, "I had enough of his bullshit. We weren't going anywhere, so I left. Have better things to do. Like roll around in the garbage. Or try becoming a houseplant."

Tony snorted at that, "I hope you told him all of that."

"I'm not looking to get court martialed," he grumbled.

Tony kissed his forehead. "That's why you should come to the private sector, sourpatch. You would get to tell Ross exactly where he should stick it." Rhodey turned his face back into Tony's shirt and sighed. "What do you need? Other than someone to punch Ross in the face."

He didn't know. Everything was too much. He needed to not think, not be in charge, not have to fight for every inch and feel like he was talking to a brick wall. Rhodey pushed his face into Tony's shoulder and bit back a whine semi-successfully.

Tony grabbed his chin, forcing him to make eye contact, and asked rough and demanding, "What do you need, sweetheart?"

Rhodey shuddered at their voice. "Please."

Tony looked for a second like they were going to push it and make him talk about it. Rhodey didn't want that. Maybe later, but for now, he just wanted to be taken down. The moment passed, and their face softened. "Alright, honey bear. We'll take care of you."

"Why don't you go get your surprise and I'll get our boy ready?" Pepper suggested.

Tony's face lit up, and they practically ran out of the room.

Pepper chuckled and watched Tony's ass as they ran out of the room before standing and straightening her outfit. "You're going to like this." Turning her full attention on him, she turned serious. "I want to tie you up so you can watch while I fuck Tony. Then I'll let them have their way with you. Does that sound good?" Rhodey moaned and nodded eagerly. "I need verbal confirmation darling."

"Yes. Mistress, please." Rhodey managed to force out the words, breathless as they were.

Apparently, it was good enough for Pepper, because she smiled, pulling a length seemingly out of nowhere. "What's your color?"

"Green." 

Pepper kissed him, rough and possessive. "Get rid of these," she said, gesturing to his clothes. 

He striped quickly, folding his clothes and laying them on the coffee table, turning back in time to watch Pepper bend over and pull her skirt off from around her heels. She kept the shoes on, along with her stockings and lingerie, a silky blue set, more plain than the things Tony tended to wear. Rhodey and Tony both loved the way heels made her legs look and she knew it. She looked at him expectantly, rope back in hand. He had been too busy drooling over her legs and hadn't heard what she said.

Rhodey blushed and looked at the floor. "Sorry, mistress. Can you repeat that, please?"

"I asked if you wanted a harness or just your wrists tied."

"Harness please," he said quickly. He wanted to feel the rope holding him together. He always felt safer tied up, and Pepper was magic with rope.

She brought him over to where she wanted him, and he dropped to his knees probably faster than he should at his age. Pepper looped the smooth, cool rope (red of course – Tony could deny it all they wanted, but they really were a possessive bastard, and they loved seeing Rhodey in their colors) around his chest and shoulders, checking in with him frequently to make sure nothing pinched or chafed.

Pepper finished off tying his hands behind his back and started kissing down his neck and stroking the sensitive skin on the insides of his thighs. She had him moaning and his dick twitching by the time Tony came around the corner, and positioned as they were, they both got a full view of Tony's outfit.

They were wearing white lingerie with lacy, silky panties, stockings and garters, and a pretty lace garter belt. The delicate white lace was accentuated by heavy black platform boots, laced up to their thighs.

Rhodey's mouth watered. He loved both his partners dressed up in pretty things, and he could spend hours worshipping Tony's body wrapped up in white lace like it was.Tony gave a little spin, showing off their new outfit. The panties were just white lace and straps in the back and did nothing to contain Tony's ass. Rhodey's cock gave a hard throb.

"What do you think, sugar plum? Do you like it?" Tony asked with a coy smile. They already knew what Rhodey's answer would be. He nodded anyways.

Pepper gave a hard pinch to the inside of his thigh then gave the spot a soothing stroke. "Use your words, sweetheart," she said, the reprimand clear in her voice.

Rhodey's head already felt full of stuffing. It took him a few tries, but he finally found his tongue. "Yes. Yes, sir. I like it a lot."

Tony preened a bit at the attention before walking towards them, a bit of sway in their step from the height of the platforms. Rhodey could feel himself straining up despite Pepper's hands on his thighs. Tony obliged him, slotting their lips against his, licking and nipping, teasing as usual before pushing a bit deeper. 

Pepper's hands started up on his thighs again, pinching, squeezing, and stroking in turn, never touching his cock as Tony continued kissing him, rough and possessive.

"Tony," Pepper started. Tony hummed and pulled back from Rhodey, turning their attention to her. "Rhodey and I were talking. He wants to watch me fuck you. Then, you can go ahead with what we had planned for him. How does that sound?"

Tony looked hungry. As much as they loved to stay in control, they've always loved to be fucked. "Can I ride you?"

"Of course," Pepper replied easily, stroking farther up Rhodey's thighs, making him buck into the touch.

"That sounds perfect." Tony smiled like the cat that got the canary and the cream. It made Rhodey want to know what they had in mind for him, but he didn't ask. Tony and Pepper tended to know what he wanted before he did himself, and the wait was part of the fun.

Pepper spun around Rhodey, sinking into the plush couch and pulling Tony down into her lap. With Tony's legs spread around Pepper's thighs as they were, Rhodey could see their lube slick hole that the panties did nothing to hide. They had made good use of their time getting ready, apparently.

Pepper kneaded Tony's ass with both hands until they were biting back groans. She slipped two fingers into their ass and swallowed their breathy moan. It was probably a good thing Rhodey was tied; it removed the temptation of getting his hands and mouth on Tony's perfect ass. Pepper hit their prostate, and Tony started rocking into her hand.

Tony pulled the waistband on Pepper's silky panties down, and she pulled her fingers out of Tony's ass and stroked herself with the lube covered hand. Tony leaned over to pull the lube out of the table next to the sofa, then quickly slicked Pepper up and lowered themself down into her lap, moaning all the way down.

Pepper bit her lips further smearing her lipstick and tightened her grip on Tony's hips. Tony pulled themself off slowly then slammed back down and ground down into Pepper's lap. After a few minutes, Pepper started bucking up into Tony, hips audibly slapping together. Tony shifted their body back. Rhodey could tell that she was rubbing against their prostate with every stroke, and the pitch of Tony's moans started getting higher.

They synced up their rhythm, Tony riding Pepper as she fucked up into him. Pepper was a beautiful miracle. She somehow managed to balance in her pumps, pushing herself up into Tony and pulling him down onto her lap over and over. 

She started speeding up; Rhodey could tell she was close. Her hands squeezed tighter on Tony's ass, grasping at the flesh as they both moaned. Tony ground down onto her lap as she finished inside them then stayed there for a minute as they caught their breath.

Pepper slipped out of Tony's ass and pulled them back into a kiss. Her cum was leaking out of their hole down onto their balls. Tony groaned into the kiss. Rhodey couldn't contain his whimper. Pepper looked at Rhodey over Tony's shoulder and smirked before reaching around and using two fingers to push her own cum back into Tony's hole while kissing his neck. Tony moaned then whispered something to Pepper, and she hummed in reply.

They stood up out of Pepper's lap on towering platforms and turned towards Rhodey. The white satin on the front of their panties barely containing their cock. Rhodey felt his mouth watering. He wanted to taste Tony, wanted them to use him, wanted to feel them on his tongue.

"Can I suck your cock, sir?" Rhodey didn't mean to ask; it just spilled out. Tony didn't seem to mind.

They smirked. "Not yet, sugar plum. You have to earn that." Rhodey's hips bucked forward into the air, and he whined. Tony stepped forward into his space. "Don't worry, darling. You'll get your chance soon enough." They reached down and swiped two fingers through Pepper's cum dripping down the inside of their thigh before holding the fingers out to Rhodey. "Suck, slut."

Rhodey immediately took the fingers into his mouth, moaning at the taste of Pepper's cum. Tony hummed, "That's my good boy."

The toe of Tony's boot nudged against his groin, and Rhodey bucked into it involuntarily. He pulled back, but Tony ran their fingers over his scalp and hummed, telling him, "good boy," again. Taking that as permission, he rocked into the boot again, the friction different than what he was used to, but still good.

Tony pulled their fingers out of Rhodey's mouth, and he whined in protest. The fingers were back quickly though, and he let Tony feed him more cum, humping against the soft leather and rough laces. Rhodey fellated the fingers, trying to convince Tony to let him blow them. He did everything he knew they liked, laving his tongue over and between the digits, scraping his teeth against the pads, making it sloppy.

Rhodey moaned around their fingers, and the hand on the back of Rhodey's head slipped away. He opened his eyes, not quite sure when they had closed, to see Tony fondling themselves through their panties. The fabric was barely able to contain them, and there was a clear wet spot at the head.

He could feel his orgasm building but tried to ignore it in favor of bobbing his head on Tony's fingers and sucking. He loved these hands. Tony moaned and started stroking themself with purpose.

Rhodey sucked Tony's fingers harder as he frantically rutted against their boot. He was close. He wanted to touch them, feel the lace and silk and skin. With his hands tied, he couldn't; Rhodey couldn't tell if that made it better or worse.

He was close. He was so, so close. He just needed something to push him over the edge; Tony saw. They always see.

They must have because their gaze turned hungry for a moment before hardening. "You come on my boots, you're licking them clean, sweetheart."

Rhodey whined around Tony's fingers, bucking up against the rough laces of the boots one more time. He saw white as he came. Tony tipped their toe up, rubbing against him and keeping it going even longer.

He came back to himself to realize he was panting and drooling around Tony's fingers. Tony pulled them out and grabbed his chin, fingers still slick with Rhodey's own spit to force his gaze up to meet theirs, soft and firm and caring. "What's your color, sugar plum?"

His tongue felt like cotton, but he slurred, "Green. So green, sir."

Tony smirked and took a step back. "This mess isn't going to clean itself."

Careful as to keep his balance with his hands tied behind his back, Rhodey leaned over and started licking his cum off Tony's boots. The material was shiny and stiff – knowing Tony, brand new and bought exactly for this purpose.

Rhodey swiped his tongue over the smooth material over and over, over and in between the laces, working his way up from the ankle. Somehow, he had gotten cum all the way up to Tony's knee – jizz had a tendency to defy the laws of physics. He cleaned that up too, then dragged his tongue to the top of the boot just because he could.

By the time Rhodey was done, he was half hard, but he doubted he would be able to cum again. He still wanted to taste Tony though. He leaned up to nuzzle the sensitive skin where their thigh met their body. Tony shuddered and scratched their nails along Rhodey's scalp approvingly.

He could hear Pepper's heels clicking on the floor getting closer and looked up. She rested her chin on Tony's shoulder, wrapping an arm around their waist, sliding her hand down their body. Her other hand came down to cup Rhodey's face, and he turned to kiss her palm. Her hand on Tony slid down into their panties, teasing.

Tony kissed her cheek and asked, "What do you think, Pep? Should I let him suck my cock?"

Pepper used her hand to tip Rhodey's chin up and brushed his lip with her thumb. He sucked on it absentmindedly. "He's been good and done everything you asked of him. Don't you think he deserves a treat?" She did something that made Tony gasp then pulled the waistband of the panties around their cock and balls before going back to teasing them.

"Yessss," Tony hissed, drawing the word out, "Go ahead, honey bear."

As soon as Rhodey had permission, he rocked up onto his knees, ignoring the crackle that one of them made at the movement. Unlike Tony, he had a gag reflex, so he took only a few inches into his mouth and sucked, moaning at the salty precum. Tony's hips twitched from the vibration but didn't push forward.

He pulled back a little and sucked on the head, using his tongue to make it good for Tony. Pepper pushed a couple fingers back into them.

Rhodey took Tony deeper again, then deeper still, swallowing and trying to convince his gag reflex that he was not in fact dying. Tony moaned at the feeling of his throat around their cock. He pulled back for a couple breaths, eyes watering, then pushed deeper, swallowing Tony down farther than before. Rhodey repeated that a few times until he had his nose pressed against Tony's pubic bone. Tony was moaning breathlessly, rubbing their fingers against Rhodey's scalp, but never pushing, and Rhodey's half-hard cock twitched against his leg.

He bobbed his head a few times then pulled back to suck at the head. The suction made Tony leak precum into his mouth. Rhodey pulled out all his tricks, sucking and licking all of Tony's favorite spots as Pepper fingered them.

"Rhodey, I'm close," they moaned.

Rhodey swallowed them down to the base and hummed. He wanted to feel Tony cumming down his throat. Tony's cock throbbed on his tongue, and he could feel their cum squirting down his throat as he swallowed it all down. He could hear Tony moaning distantly. Rhodey held them in his mouth and swallowed until they had softened. 

He pulled off, and Tony bent over to give him a frantic, sloppy kiss. Rhodey melted into it. The post-orgasmic bliss and soft headspace of being taken care of almost overwhelmed him. Tony pulled back and spoke to Pepper, keeping their hands on Rhodey. He didn't bother trying to listen to the words, just letting the soft cadence of their voices wash over him.

Tony crouched down in front of him and tilted his head up with a hand on his chin. "Pepper's going to untie you. I'm going to go get a bath started for you and her. How does that sound?"

Rhodey hummed contentedly and smiled, tongue feeling like putty in his mouth. Tony smiled back at him and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth before walking off towards the bathroom. The boots made a dull thinking sound with each step they took.

Pepper toed off her heels and walked around behind him and started undoing the knots and telling him how good he was, occasionally kissing his shoulders and neck. She untied his wrists and rubbed where the rope had rested on his skin, then moved to the next knot, unraveling the harness and massaging his skin until she had a loop of rope.

She set it on the coffee table and stood, holding her hands out to help him up. Rhodey took her hands and let her lead him to the bathroom where Tony had the tub filled, the air smelling of Rhodey's favorite citrus bath oils. The shower was running, and he could see the fuzzy outline of Tony in the frosted glass.

Pepper stripped off her lingerie, setting it in a neat pile next to Tony's haphazard mound. She stepped into the tub first then helped Rhodey. Rhodey sighed; it was the perfect temperature, just on the verge of being too hot. Pepper guided him down so that he could sit back against her chest and let her start cleaning him up with a washcloth and oatmeal soap. He melted into her touch and the smell and the soft patter of the shower.

Soon, the shower turned off, and Tony stepped out and toweled themselves off. They came to sit on the edge of the tub and ran a hand through the water. Rhodey always wished Tony could join them in the tub. He understood why they couldn't though; Afghanistan had really done a number on them; showers were okay now, but baths, no matter how warm and scented they were, were still a no go.

Tony got up, but they came back quickly, bearing snacks and drinks. Pepper helped him with a glass of water that he could have drank by himself, but he liked being taken care of, so he let her help him. Also he knew better than to get in Pepper's way. Tony fed him little bite sized cubes of cheese and a few blueberries. They gave a few bites to Pepper too and ate about half the blueberries themself but none of the cheese. After the food was gone, Pepper gave him more water, and he went back to drifting and basking in the afterglow.

By the time the water was starting to get uncomfortable, he had come back to himself though Tony still helped him out of the tub and toweled him off. Pepper climbed out after and grabbed a towel for herself. Cleaned, dried, and fed, they got dressed; which is to say Tony and Pepper stole two of Rhodey's shirts, and Tony dressed Rhodey in an old, oversized MIT sweatshirt and a pair of boxer briefs.

After they had settled on the couch, Rhodey snug between his partners, Tony poked him in the ribs.

"So, want to talk about it?"

Rhodey considered for a few seconds. He doubted talking about it would make him feel better. If anything, it would just make him mad all over again. They could talk about it and try to come up with ideas for how to handle Ross another time, so he shook his head.

"Alright, Tony acquiesced. "But you'll tell me if you need anything?"

"Yeah, Tones," Rhodey replied easily.

Tony accepted that and rested their head on Rhodey's shoulder with a sigh.

"J, queue up whatever episode of Star Trek we were on."

"Yes, sir."

The TV flicked on, and Tony wiggled in closer. Pepper sat back against the arm of the sofa, laying her legs across Rhodey's lap and her feet in Tony's. They absentmindedly started to rub her feet, pressing into the arch the way she liked, causing her to sigh contentedly. Rhodey melted into the sofa. He had his partners on each side of him and Kirk and Spock struggling with an excess of tribbles on TV; Ross could go fuck himself for all he cared.

**Author's Note:**

> You might have noticed I switched from Jim to Rhodey. That was just a personal choice; I personally refer to myself differently in my head depending on who I'm with. When Rhodey was in public/coming back down from that, he referred to himself as Jim. Once he settles in with his partners, he switches to Rhodey. That's just my opinion on that.
> 
> I am working on art of Tony's outfit because I can. I have a whole ass backstory and full intentions to write a wholeseries based on an AU with nonbinary Tony, trans Pepper, and established Rhodey/Tony from MIT-era. Come talk to me about it on discord or tumblr.
> 
> Anyways, I've been on an Orville Peck kick, 10/10 would recommend if you're looking for something to listen to.


End file.
